


The Fury of Hell

by MyKindOfCrazy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/pseuds/MyKindOfCrazy
Summary: Aziraphale is an angel, made to show mercy to all living things no matter their wrongdoings. Crowley is only interested in the well-being of one person in particular.





	The Fury of Hell

Aziraphale was not one for violence. 

Well, he tried not to be at the very least. Especially towards humans.  
Still, he wondered, perhaps he should have been.  
A fist connected with his jaw, forcing him to the ground and he sighed. He really couldn't afford for this body to be hurt now that his relationship with Heaven was done.  
He still wasn't entirely sure why these four humans on motorcycles with large muscles decided to attack him. Surely it had to have been a misunderstanding, something he tried to explain as they had pushed him into a back alley. They weren't too keen on listening though. 

"Gentlemen please." Aziraphale tried again, wincing at the pain in his jaw and ribs. 

"Shut the fuck up." One of them said, kicking him in the gut hard. 

Aziraphale wheezed. "I am," He gasped for breath. "sure we can work something out."  
The youngest of the group seemed to snap at his words and suddenly tackled him, landing blow after blow on him.  
By the time Aziraphale wanted to do something it was too late, his vision blurring. 

A gust of wind and a loud thud caused everything to pause.  
Aziraphale wondered briefly if he was going to pass out due to the edges of his vision turning black- but no that was- 

"Crowley." Aziraphale choked out with a smile. 

The demon with his wings displayed in the tight confines of the alleyway stared at the four humans. His sunglasses nowhere to be seen, revealing his snake eyes that in that moment looked oh so deadly and so beautiful. 

He took a step forward and all the humans stumbled back in fear, the youngest one once on top of Aziraphale now shaking. 

"My angel here doesn't like to hurt humans. I don't have that same problem." Crowley drawled. "Even if you run off now, I'll see you later. Wherever you end up next." 

He took another step forward and grabbed the human closest to him, slamming them hard against the wall. Aziraphale could hear a crack and a cry in pain. "I'm gonna give you a five second head start to run as far as you can away from me. And you will never touch this man again. Clear?" 

They all nodded, dumbfounded, the one in his grip struggling helplessly.

"One." 

Three took a step back, clearly not wanting to leave their friend behind. 

“Two.” 

Crowley threw the human effortlessly towards the others. 

“Three.” His tone grew darker and his wings expanded. 

The humans didn’t need more than that. They practically tripped one each other as they ran out of the alleyway.

Aziraphale attempted to stand and groaned, falling back onto the ground with a wince. 

"Come here angel."  
The hard threatening voice had disappeared in an instant, replaced by a soft caring tone as Crowley reached down and picked Aziraphale up as if he weighed nothing. Perks of being a demon, he supposed.  
Aziraphale laid his head on Crowley's shoulder, it felt as if it were made of lead. 

"My place or yours?" Crowley asked. 

"Mm.. Yours." Aziraphale mumbled, closing his eyes. He loved his bookshop, but it was far too close and he wanted to be far away right now.  
He felt a feather light kiss on his forehead and felt the breeze before he nodded off in the safety of Crowley's arms.

Aziraphale awoke to something cold pressed against his face.  
He tried to move away and winced. 

"Easy there angel." Crowley said softly. He had a cool washcloth in hand and bandages on the nightstand next to them. "Almost done, gotta patch up one more." 

Aziraphale didn't respond, but stayed still as Crowley wiped blood from his face and gently placed a bandage over it. 

Aziraphale turned his head and watched as Crowley packed up the first aid kit and set it aside. He frowned, noticing the demon had replaced his sunglasses, despite them being in his flat. 

"How're you feeling?" Crowley asked, retaking his seat next to Aziraphale's bedside. 

"Well, it could have been worse." He said, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard. "I'm still not entirely sure what they wanted with me." He admitted.  
His eyebrows furrowed as he glanced down. “Am I wearing your shirt?” 

“Yours is in the wash.” Crowley said almost defensively. “It uh, well there was some blood on it and I know how much you like it. Wasn’t gonna let it get stained.” 

Aziraphale didn’t question it further, knowing full well Crowley could have miracled the blood away if he had truly wanted to. Still, he found Crowley’s all black ‘Queen’ shirt quite comfortable. 

"Anyway it doesn’t matter what they wanted, you have to be careful.” Crowley changed the topic quickly. He reached over and took Aziraphale’s hand in his. “You can't be afraid to hurt them, angel. What would've happened if they'd killed you? You'd be without a body again and-" Crowley cut himself off, turning his head away.

With his free hand, Aziraphale reached over and took Crowley's glasses off, setting them on the bed beside him.  
It became clear why he'd put them on. His eyes were stained red from tears and fear had gripped hold of them. 

"Oh, my dear..." Aziraphale said softly, pulling Crowley to him.  
He put Crowley's head on his chest and stroked his hair, holding him close. "I'm alright. I suppose I should say thank you, hm? You did save me." 

He made a noise almost like a whine. "We both know you could've saved yourself." 

Aziraphale smiled. "Yes, well, perhaps I wanted to be rescued by my demon in shining armor." He teased. 

Crowley pulled away and glared at him. "What kind of rubbish joke is that. Rescued. I should've left you in that alley." 

Aziraphale chuckled. "But you didn't." 

"Course I didn't." Crowley muttered. 

"I am grateful for that. Truly." 

Crowley stayed silent for a moment. He reached up and cupped Aziraphale's face with his hand, running his thumb along one of the bandages. "I can't lose you angel. Please be more careful." 

Aziraphale leaned into the touch and turned his head to kiss Crowley's palm.  
"For you, my dear, anything."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @interstellervagabond for helping me edit this and being my cheerleader as usual <3 I love you


End file.
